


New Harmony After the Wicked's Rest

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Post-Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vessel Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: After Lilith possessed a child and brought Hell to New Harmony, Indiana, the family had to move on with their lives. Trauma like that doesn't just go away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Arthur in Into the Mystic was played by Jonathan Potts, who also played Mr. Fremont in No Rest for the Wicked. Anna Galvin played Mrs. Fremont, and then Colette Mullen in First Born. The child possessed by Lilith in No Rest is never named. Hope the prompter likes what I've done with it.

Colette Fremont was named for a great aunt who died in 1863. The family story was that she had been married to a very dark man, who gentled only in her presence. Then one day, he had suddenly killed her by snapping her neck and stabbing her, then buried her in secret and disappeared. Why they had decided to name her after that poor woman, Colette would never know. 

But it was probably just as well. It should have served as a warning that one day evil would visit her too. 

“Do it.” She had actually said those words. “Do it.” Kill her. Kill that sweet, beautiful child she had given birth to, loved and raised. When that man had come into the bedroom while she read that same story over and over and over, till her baby had fallen asleep, when she saw his knife, she had nodded and told him to do it. 

It wasn't her daughter at the time. She knew it then, and knew it now. But that had not absolved her of her extreme guilt. Because it was her daughter now, years later, and sometimes she still couldn't look her in the eyes without seeing her snap the neck of Colette's father-in-law Pat, with just a flick of her wrist. 

They had told people he had fallen down the stairs. Considering how many people had died violently in the neighborhood that weekend, no one had questioned it. New Harmony officials were still investigating what might have gotten into the water supply to make everyone turn so horribly malicious. Colette dreamed about the dead babysitter and poor, poor Freckles all the time. She had never gotten the blood out from that strange man who had been mauled by dogs they had never found. That other man had snarled at everyone, even the older man who seemed to be his father, and refused to accept help carrying the dead man away. Colette had found her husband unconscious but alive, and that was far better than she had hoped for. 

But long after the relief at being together again, the trauma took its toll. 

Every marriage had issues, and that of the Fremonts was no exception. Living with her father-in-law had been one thing. Living with having watched him twist into a broken mass at the hands of her daughter was something else entirely. They had moved, obviously. Most of the neighborhood-what remained of it-had moved within a year. Some of them had moved directly into psychiatric care. Colette had been put on medication, which had dulled most of the world for a while. That had been nice. 

But her daughter needed her, so she had reluctantly returned to the world, at least most of the time. The girl had blessedly been spared most of the events, since she said she had fallen asleep and hadn't awoken until that man had been about to drop his knife into her. Sadly, that was the nightmare that recurred for Colette's daughter, a large, dark man with a knife, coming to attack her and her mother in the bedroom. 

Arthur claimed he had refused to leave without his wife, that the man had knocked him out. But Colette was never sure of that. She always wondered if Art might have been willing to leave her to her death, just as both of them had been powerless to stand up for Pat. It had eaten away at her. 

Finally, when their daughter was old enough to go to college, Arthur had moved out. They remained in contact, for their reasonably well-adjusted daughter , but also because the two of them were the only ones in the world who could understand what they had been through. He had wandered for a time, Colette knew, and she wished he had wandered a bit longer, because when he had finally settled and become the capable manager of Oak Park Retirement, it wasn't long before tragedy struck again. 

Arthur had called her one last time, the night before he had died in a horrible, mysterious manner, and had left a message. That itself was an improvement over the childish emoticons they had sent to one another for a time. 

“Colette? I've been thinking of you all day. Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I swear I saw those guys today, the ones who came that night. I didn't recognize them at the moment, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm losing it finally. Anyway, I just wanted to try one more time to tell you I love you, I love our daughter, and I never would have left without you. And look, I'm sorry I got all passive-aggressive and...I gotta go. It's getting weird around here, and...Anyway, take care of yourself. Hug our angel for me when you see her.”

Maybe some people were just destined to cut paths with evil. After hearing about her estranged husband's death, Colette lost most of her ability to cope with the world. She sank into books, attended church as often as she could, and spoke to no one. She always smiled when her daughter called, let it show in her voice, then drifted back into her half-reality after. 

It was safer there. The real world was a very scary place. She blamed it on her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Lilith with birthday parties, I never get enough of comments!
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
